1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sailing vessel equipped with hydrofoils that are operated responsive to loads on the sails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-hull sailing vessels have been devised which include hydrofoils rotatable about axes that are inclined toward each other. Rotation of the hydrofoils about their axes adjusts the angle of attack of each hydrofoil as the hydrofoil moves through the water so as to aid in maintaining the vessel in an upright position. However, adjustment of the hydrofoils has heretofore been performed either manually or responsive to the pressure of the water on the hydrofoil surface as the hydrofoil moves through the water. One such conventional system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,695.